Le prince Triton
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Il était une fois un prince Sirène qui se mourait d'amour pour le monde d'en haut. Ou Les personnages d'hetalia dans un grand classique disney comme la petite sirène arrangé à ma sauce. Majoritairement pruaus.
1. le début

Le prince triton.

Reprise de la petite sirène version hetalia. L'envi m'est venue soudainement à 2h du matin environ, et donc je me suis mis à faire quelques recherches et à faire un petit brouillon.

Pour le besoin, il y a quelques modifications qui peuvent avoir leur importance.

C'est un prusaus !

Il y a pas de «6 filles du roi triton », y a que les « 6 cousines de la reine sirène ». En l'occurrence : Liechtenstein, Belgique, Seychelles, Biélorussie, Ukraine et Monaco.

Pour ce qui concerne le rôle de Sébastien le crabe, j'ai apporté une touche personnelle qui peut avoir son importance.

Espérant que cela vous plaise.

La brume épaisse masquait l'horizon aux yeux des marins du Schwarzer Adler, navire d'Apparat du Prince héritier de Prusse.

Les pécheurs remontaient le poisson en chantant joyeusement tandis que le capitaine maniait la barre avec fermeté. D'autres matelots rattachaient les voiles aux mats en fredonnant un air folklorique du Danemark. Se tenant à une corde aux côtés du navigateur, le jeune prince regardait l'horizon avec la joie d'un enfant à noël.

Ah n'est-ce pas Awesome ? cet air marin du large, ce vent qui nous fouette le visage ?!

Il prit une grande inspiration puis, caressant le crane de son chien, Fritz, il se retourna vers son conseillé et frère, penché au-dessus de la barricade car étant sujet du mal de mer.

On n'aurait pas rêvé mieux pour sortir en mer.

Le blond releva difficilement la tête et articula tout de même ironiquement :

Hum Ja ! c'est un vrai plaisir.

Puis repris par une furieuse remonté, le blond se repencha par-dessus la mer, sous le regard moqueur de l'albinos. A ce moment un des pécheurs pris la parole :

Moimoi, Avec ce vent et cette fraicheur, la reine Elizaveta doit trépignée de bonheur ! N'est-ce pas Berwald ?

Hm ! affirma un autre pécheur.

Le prince leva la tête, intéressé.

La reine Elizaveta ?

Le capitaine Mathias pris la parole :

La reine du peuple de la mer, tout bon matelot en a entendu parler. Ah ah !

Tu es ennuyant Mathias. Fit un jeune homme perché sur le mat. Mais il est vrai qu'elle est crainte par bien des peuples.

A ce moment, Ludwig revint parmi les matelots, se recoiffant avec élégance.

Peuple de la mer ? Ce sont là des divagations, n'y fait pas attention Bruder.

Le danois se mis alors en colère :

Je ne divague pas, coincé d'allemand ! Au fond de l'océan, ce peuple vis dans un château comme t'en verras jamais !

Il ponctua sa phrase en jetant un poisson à la figure du blond sous le rire tonitruant du prince.

Le petit poisson, d'ailleurs, retourna alors à la mer, en soupirant de soulagement. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il se remit à nager vers le fond de la mer où, caché derrière d'immense rochés s'élevait un somptueux palais doré décoré de coraux en tout genre, de perles gigantesque et de coquillage brillant comme des soleils.

De multiples sirènes et tritons voguaient deçà delà, se dirigeant inlassablement vers le théâtre du royaume.

S'installant dans les tribunes en coquillage, tous attendaient le début du spectacle et l'arrivée de la reine.

Les trompettes retentirent et le silence se fit, le crieur royal, un petit demi-hippocampe nommé Raivis, haussa la voix :

Mesdames et messieurs veuillez accueillir sa majesté, la reine Elizaveta.

Elle apparut du plafond, magnifique et charismatique. Elle était une sirène-dauphin à queue brune dorée avec un aileron au niveau des reins. Elle portait aussi un col d'écaille haute autour du coup et une couronne de corail et de fleurs sur la tête.

Elle fit son entrée dans un char-coquillage tiré par des dauphins.

Elle fit le tour de la salle et, de sa majestueuse poêle à frire lança un rayon magique sur le lustre central qui s'illumina instantanément. Le publique applaudit alors.

Raivis repris la parole.

Et voici le compositeur de sa majesté, le très reconnu Alfred F. Jones !

Le conseillé de la reine apparut, il était une créature méta morphe, tantôt ayant l'apparence d'un Triton-requin, tantôt celle d'un crabe. Mais normal, après tout il était le héros.

Sa forme actuelle était celle du crabe, avec son pitoyable cheveu jaune qui rebique, et il vint devant la scène en char-coquille tiré par de vulgaire poisson rouge agressif. La diligence rattrapa celle de la souveraine avec difficulté. Elle lui souffla :

Je suis ravie à l'idée de ce spectacle Alfie !

Oui, ce concert va être fabuleux, normal, je suis le compositeur. Il va être le meilleur de ma carrière ! Vos cousines seront géniales !

Oui, surtout que pour la première fois, mon cher cousin Roddy fait partie du spectacle hihihi !

Oui, Haha ha ! Il a un talent fabuleux pour la musique !

Il tourna la tête et rumina :

Dommage qu'il ne vienne jamais à nos répétitions… Elles sont pourtant formidables, comme moi.

Il nagea alors jusque devant l'orchestre et d'un geste souple, indiqua aux musiciens de commencer la musique.

Quand celles-ci s'éleva, les sirènes apparurent en une farandole d'écaille.

Elles chantèrent ensemble :

« NOUS SOMMES LES COUSINES D'LA REINE ELI,

NOUS AVONS TOUS POUR NOUS DES NOMS TRES JOLIS :

NATALIA ahahah !

KATOUSHKA ahahah !

ELISA ahahah !

JUSTINA ahahah!

VICTORIA ahahah!

SEYCHELLA ahahah!

Et voici le septième dans ses débuts musicaux!

Notre petit cousin va faire le lever du rideau !

Donner un récital de son beau piano de cristal

Il s'appelle Roderich…. Oh ? »

La coquille qui devait contenir Roderich et son piano ne contenait que l'instrument, au grand étonnement du publique. Alfred sentit alors un violent coup de stresse monté en lui et il se retourna vers sa reine. Rouge de colère elle hurla :

RODERICH.

A quelques lieues de là, le jeune triton à queue violacée vaguait tranquillement entre les carcasses de bateaux, virant tranquillement entre les monstres de bois.

Il semblait se complaire de cette vision et laissait son regard améthyste vagabondé aux alentours, cherchant le moindre objet issus du peuple d'en haut.

Une voix lointaine le rappela à la réalité.

Monsieur Roderich, excusez-moi, mais si je puis me permettre, vous allez bien trop vite. Puis-je espérer de vous que vous ralentissiez ?

Kiku était un triton à queue blanche rayée de rouge. Il accompagnait toujours Roderich dans ses virées. Celui-ci s'arrêta. Lorsque son ami le rattrapa il lui demanda :

Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur Roderich, mais ne pensez-vous pas que cet endroit puisse être affectionné par les squales ?

Le brun sourit :

Peu de chance que ce soit le cas, cher Kiku. Soit sans crainte. Dit le jeune triton, ne remarquant pas l'imposante ombre qui s'approchait dangereusement.

Il se relança à la recherche des précieux artefacts qu'il aimait collectionner. Son regard se perdit sur un petit objet brillant au fond d'une épave. En deux mouvements de nageoire il se saisit du petit objet. Il était long, argenté et couvert de trou sur le dessus, une espèce de bec se trouvant à l'avant.

Roderich examina plus intensément l'objet lorsque soudain, un cri attira son attention. Un énorme requin fonçait vers eux, la gueule grande ouverte.

Kiku tira le jeune homme à sa suite et fonça vers la sortie.

Après quelques vrilles dignes d'un ninja, le plus petit réussit à bloquer le requin dans une ancre de bateau.

Les deux amis soufflèrent en chœur et d'un commun d'accord, montèrent à la surface vers un petit ilot.

Sur celui-ci, un drôle d'oiseau s'amusait avec une longue vue tandis que son meilleur ami, un chat, se dorait la pilule en ronronnant.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le piaf hurlé :

TRITONS A 2H ! COUCOU MES CHOUCHOUS !

Le félin souffla :

Ferme la Sadik ! Ils sont justes là.

Retirant la lunette de devant son œil, l'oiseau turc pouffa :

Eh bien, vous nagez vachement vite. Vous me ramenez quoi cette fois ?

Ceci, fit le brun en lui tendant l'objet, peux-tu m'éclairer ?

Humm, oui, ça c'est une soufflinette ! les humains s'en servent pour faire de la musique en soufflant dedans… La plupart du temps, ce sont les jeunes qui y jouent, pour l'école… Cela dit on fait très peu de concert…

CONCERT ! Oh non, Eli va m'en vouloir, pour sûr ! Vite Kiku, rentrons ! Merci encore, cher Sadik ! A bientôt, vous deux !

Bien, à bientôt Sadik-san, Héraclès-san !

Au revoir mes chouchous !

Kiku plongea alors à la suite de son ami.

Les deux tritons foncèrent à travers les eaux sans remarquer qu'ils étaient espionnés par un triton-anguille blond dont l'œil gauche servait de caméra de surveillance pour le dangereux sorcier des océans.

Celui-ci, depuis son antre, surveillait sa boule de cristal avec intérêt.

Oui, c'est cela, retourne chez toi, petit prince, ta puissante cousine risque de t'en vouloir. Pff, à notre époque, on savait s'amuser ! Le temps où nous vivions au palais était bien plus riche. Regardez-moi aujourd'hui, crevant de faim alors que tous ces Wankers font la fête !

D'un mouvement du bassin, le sorcier Arthur s'extirpa de son coquillage dévoilant huit tentacules verts émeraude sur lesquels il s'appuya pour se déplacer. Il grogna en contournant sa boule de cristal :

Hnnn, qu'ils en profitent, ses crétins, je prendrais ma revanche d'ici peu de temps. FRANCIS !

Sa voix résonna dans la tête de l'espion, qui siffla de douleur. Arthur repris :

Surveille de près le petit prince adoré de l'autre folle furieuse ! J'ai l'agréable impression que ce jeune homme sera l'instrument de ma vengeance !

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le Prince triton.

Chapitre 2

MAIS OU AS-TU LA TETE RODDY ! Cria la reine rouge d'agacement

Pardonnez-moi, ma cousine, j'ai oublié et …

Mais enfin, tu te rends compte ! la fête a été…

GACHEE, LOUPEE, DETRUIT ! PAR TA FAUTE MA CARRIERE EST FICHUE ! Hurla Alfred ayant pris sa forme Sirène. Sa longue queue bleue à liserais dorées battant d'énervement.

Alfred-san ! je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas la faute à Roderich-san ! On fut chassé par un grand blanc puis on a vu monsieur Sadik, et le temps nous à manquer.

Elizaveta se redressa sur sa chaise, toute poêle dehors.

Sadik ? Sadik, le piaf ? Vous êtes montés à la surface.

Kiku se tint la bouche, tremblant sous le regard énervé de la brune. Roderich haussa la voix.

Je n'ai rien fait de reprochable !

YA QUE DES BARBARES EN HAUT ! IMMAGINE TU TE SERAIS FAIT CHOPPE, T'AURAI FINIT EN SUSHI !

Je suis persuadé que c'est faux !

Elizaveta passa la main sur le visage. Elle reprit son souffle et cria !

TANT QUE TU VIVRAS SOUS MON OCEAN TU OBEIRAS A MES REGLES ! TU NE MONTERAS PLUS A LA SURFACE ! VA MAINTENANT !

Le brun ne se le fit pas redire et tira Kiku à sa suite.

Ils récupérèrent la sacoche avant de partir.

La souveraine soupira :

Alfie, tu penses que j'ai été dure avec eux ?

HAHAHA ! Mais pas du tout, j'aurai été bien pire ! Le petit Roddy aurait vite compris à respecter les règles ! I'm the hero !

Son altesse leva un sourcil puis sourit :

Mais quelle bonne idée ! Tu iras le surveillé ! comme ça il fera moins de bêtise ! Tu es l'homme de la situation. Va !

Alfred partit à la suite des deux amis avec une mine de déterré ! Bonjours la promotion !

Sous sa forme de crabe, il s'introduisit dans le jardin secret du musicien, une grotte parée d'objet humain. Il trouva Le jeune prince installé sur une ruine de siège. Il tendit l'oreille

Je ne vois pas les choses comme elle, un monde capable de créer de tels instruments ne peut être si barbare.

Il approcha la «soufflinette » de ses lèvres et souffla légèrement, faisant courir ses doigts sur les différents trous. La mélodie s'éleva, d'abord bâclée puis, elle devint plus légère et plus agréable. Roderich était un virtuose, il savait aussi bien chanter que de jouer de n'importe quel instrument.

Ce don était rare et faisait sa fierté.

C'est le moment que choisis Alfred pour reprendre sa forme triton, apparaissant devant les deux amis.

C'est quoi tout ça ? OH Roderich, si ta cousine l'apprenait elle t'en voudrait effroyablement !

Roderich pris légèrement peur.

Ne lui dit rien Alfred, je t'en prie !

Alfred-san ! soyez indulgent !

Bien ! je garderais le silence, mais rentre au palais !

Roderich ne répondit pas, occupé de fixer l'ombre immense qui passait au-dessus d'eux.

C'est un bateau ? Je dois aller le voir !

Il appuya sa phrase d'un habille mouvement de nageoire et se propulsa jusqu'à la surface suivit de près par Kiku et Alfred criant son nom.

Arrivé à l'air libre, les trois tritons se figèrent devant le monstre de bois majestueux qui voguait paisiblement, entouré d'explosion multicolore. Roderich ne chercha pas plus et se lança à sa suite.

Kiku resta là avec Alfred qui semblait figé.

Arrivé à la hauteur du bateau, le brun l'escalada jusqu'à une petite rigole qui lui donnait une vue sur tout l'équipage. Il observa ces hommes qui semblaient danser et boire un liquide jaune et mousseux.

Il les étudia, admiratif pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'un animal blanc et baveux lui fonce dessus pour le léché.

D'abord effrayé, Roderich fini par rire légèrement.

FRITZ ! Vient mon tout beau !

Le chien partit vers son maitre en sautillant.

Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux mon grand.

Le regard de Roderich se figea alors sur l'homme charismatique qui câlinait le chien. Il était totalement hypnotisé par ce regard rubis. Un petit sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix criarde de Sadik.

Hé chouchou ! comme on se retrouve ! que fait tu laaaAAAARG !

Le prince le tira contre lui et lui fit signe de se taire. L'oiseau compris, et se calma.

Il contempla aussi l'équipage un moment.

Une voix forte réclama le silence, et s'adressa au bel humain.

Mein Bruder ! Bon anniversaire à toi ! Afin de fêter cet évènement comme il se doit j'ai fait l'acquisition d'un cadeau unique en son genre. Il est aussi monumental que ton égo alors voilà… Encore bon anniversaire !

Le prince Prussien rit de bon cœur et tira sur la bâche qui cachait son présent.

Une statue grandeur nature de l'albinos trônait au milieu du bateau. Gilbert explosa de rire et remercia son frère chaleureusement.

Bravo Bruder, ça c'est AWESOME !

Evidemment, tu te doutes que je préfèrerais te l'offrir à ton mariage ! Mais comme monsieur fait le difficile !

Oh Luddy ne commence pas ! Père a toujours essayé de me marier avec des pimbèches pas géniales du tout ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, je pensais que tu le savais puisque t'es-le même.

Ludwig toussa, rougissant puis repris :

Peu importe, fille ou garçon Gil, Il te faut un époux.

Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais. Et entre nous, ça sera un Awesome coup de foudre. Boum !

A ce moment un violent orage déchira le ciel, semant la panique parmi l'équipage. Roderich se fit happé par le vent et envoyé dans la mer.

En peu de temps le bateau tanguait dangereusement, expulsant les membres de l'équipage par-dessus bord. Les plus chanceux avaient réussis à monter dans les canaux de sauvetage avant que, frappé par la foudre, la grande voile ne prenne feu.

En quelques secondes les flammes s'étaient propagées.

Peu après, sur les bateaux, Gilbert entendit un aboiement venant de la carcasse en flamme. Il hurla !

FRITZ !

Et sans hésitation, il se jeta à la mer pour secourir son chien sous les hurlements de son frère.

Il remonta sur l'ADLER, s'empara de son chien et le jeta à la l'eau. Il se pencha pour le rejoindre mais un mat en feu le faucha violement au moment de l'explosion et il se retrouva au milieu de l'eau inconscient. Il coula.

N'écoutant que son courage, le prince Roderich plongea à sa suite et, usant de force qu'il n'avait pas, le tira jusqu'à l'air libre.

Roderich caressa le visage de l'homme avec angoisse. Il leva sur Sadik un regard perdu.

Tu crois qu'il est…

Difficile à dire, sniiif snif, en tout cas, il a une halène de cadavre.

Non regarde ! il respire !

Le sourire du brun apparut tendit qu'il caressait le visage. Il commença à chanter une berceuse sans abandonner sa contemplation.

Le prince commença à ouvrir les yeux, croisant le regard d'améthyste de l'apparition floue qui chantait. La silhouette s'enfuit pourtant tandis que les aboiements du vieux Fritz se faisaient proches.

Gilbert se releva et tendit la main vers la mer ou il avait vu disparaitre son ange gardien.

GIL, BORDEL BRUDER ! TU VEUX MA MORT ! *

Qui était-il ?

Qui ?

Cet homme, sa voix, elle était tellement Awesome.

… Ya personne, tu t'es surement pris un rocher… Allez vient, on rentre. Et me refait pas un coup pareil ! FRITZ Vient !

Et ils partirent. Le jeune prince soupira profondément.

Allez zou ! l'incident est clos, Personne ne parle de ça, personne n'est au courant ! on rentre ! Roddy ! cria Alfred.

Celui-ci n'écoutait pas et regardait dans le vide.

Derrière eux l'espion blond apparut, « filmant » toute la scène.

Au fond de sa tanière, le terrible sorcier Arthur se frottait avidement les mains.

Ah ! voilà qui me plait, les choses semblent prendre une tournure particulièrement agréable pour moi… Roderich, le prince des mers, cousin de la terrible Elizaveta, s'éprend d'un humain, et pas n'importe lequel ! Le prince de Prusse, Gilbert le sanglant. Excellent militaire et puissant monarque. Un morceau de choix. AH, tous cela me plait tellement que ça me donne des envies… FRANCIS ! Wanker, rentre de suite !

Le triton-anguille se lécha les lèvres et plongea vers la tanière de son sorcier.

Fin du 2eme chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le prince triton

Chapitre 3

Dans leur dortoirs-écailles, les Six cousines de la reine se posèrent des questions quant au fait que le jeune Roddy regardait par la fenêtre en chantonnant, l'air mélancolique et rêveur.

Justina et Elisa gloussèrent de concert bientôt rejoint par Victoria qui venait de gagner une énième partie de poker contre Katouchka au bord des larmes.

A ce moment, la souveraine fit son entrée dans la chambres de ses cousins, droite comme la justice et arborant sa puissante poêle à frire.

Roderich s'arracha à sa contemplation et, toujours souriant fit un câlin à la souveraine avant de se rendre au jardin.

Celle-ci, sonnée par tant de contact avec Roderich regarda chacune de ses cousines avec un regard interrogatif. Elles sourirent et dirent en cœur.

AH l'Amour.

Roddy ? Amoureux ?

Demanda la reine sans trop y croire.

Sur un rocher, à quelques lieues de la, le jeune prince jouait paisiblement de la « soufflinette », tout en pensant à son séduisant prince. Alfred stressait et faisait les cents tours.

Ah ! pour l'instant je maitrise, mais je n'arriverais pas à cacher longtemps à la reine les amours de son cousin ! En plus elle adore ce genre de potins, elle torturerait pour en avoir de tels.

Soudainement, la musique s'arrêta. Roderich leva la tête, déterminé.

Je dois le revoir ! Maintenant ! Sadik sait où il habite !

Roderich ! ne remonte pas ! je sais que tu l'aimes, mais c'est la loi, et puis, l'océan c'est bien plus génial que la surface HAHAHA ! Ils n'ont pas de hero comme moi là-bas … En plus ils ont des cocos…

Il finit son rire seul, remarquant que Roderich avait disparu pendant son monologue. La voix criarde de Raivis le sortit de ses pensées.

ALFRED ! ALFRED ! Je vous cherchais partout, j'ai un message de la Reine ! Elle veut te voir immédiatement à propos du prince.

Alfred grinça des dents et repris sa forme de crabe pour se faire petit.

*dans le palais*

Ho, je me demande bien à quoi ressemble le futur époux, je savais qu'il trouverait un jour un triton à son gout. *soupir*

Hum majesté ? Vous m'avez demandé ?

Hum, oui, dit moi, mon cher Alfie, tu aurais pas remarqué quelques choses de nouveau chez Roddy ? Il chantonne, il rêvasse et il a l'air absent… Je vais faire simple Alfie, si tu ne me dit pas tout ce que tu sais, tu gouteras de ma poêle à frire.

Pris de panique, le pauvre Alfred se jeta aux nageoires de sa souveraine et lui raconta toute la vérité, les larmes aux yeux.

###############################

OH ! KIKU !

J'espère que mon petit cadeau vous plait, Roderich-san !

Kiku, tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir.

Le brun admirait la statue représentant son beau prince. Il l'effleura, la contempla, la caressa en essayant de se rappeler la douceur de son visage. Sa longue nageoire s'enroula autour de hanche de l'homme et il colla son torse à celui de la représentation en marbre. Il traça quelques arabesques dans son cou, puis se retourna vivement en sentant comme une aura meurtrière.

La reine se trouvait dans l'ombre de la grotte, rouge de colère et se tenant fermement le nez pour éviter que le sang jaillisse (pas que le spectacle de son cousin qui caresse amoureusement un autre homme ne soit pour lui déplaire, mais il s'agissait d'un humain, non mais ho ! y a des lois quand même) .

Pris de panique, le jeune homme se figea. Kiku se terra dans un coin de la pièce.

Je ne suis pas une mauvaise souveraine, Roderich, cela dit, j'exige que mes lois soient respectées, même par ma propre famille ! MAIS ENFIN RODDY ! TU AS SAUVE UN HUMAIN ! AUCUN CONTACTE AVEC EUX N'EST TOLERE ! TU LE SAIS !

Il aurait pu mourir !

Boarf, ils sont des milliards la haut, un de moins, c'est une belle affaire !

MAIS ELI, JE L'AIME ! oh fit le brun en cachant sa bouche avec sa main.

Le visage de la monarque blanchit, puis elle se tourna vers la statue

Je te protégerais de cette obstination. Quitte à prendre d'extrêmes décisions.

Avec violence certaine, elle s'acharna dessus avec sa poêle à frire, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, jusqu'à la détruire complètement.

Le jeune homme, pris la tête entre ses mains et sanglota doucement. La reine s'en voulut beaucoup, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle partit silencieusement. Sous sa forme triton, Alfred s'approcha suivit par Kiku.

Roderich je…

Laissez-moi seul.

Les deux amis baissèrent la tête et laissèrent le musicien seul un moment.

Il se laissa aller à la tristesse et sanglota doucement. Une voix sournoise le sortit de sa rêverie. Il leva la tête et tomba sur un triton-anguille.

Pauvre enfant honhonhon pauvre petit prince, il y a pourtant un moyen de soigner ta douleur honhonhon.

Qui… Qui es-tu ? souffla le prince, effrayé.

D'un habille mouvement du bassin, Francis s'approcha du brun :

Soit sans crainte, je suis ici car j'ai été envoyé par quelqu'un qui te veux du bien. Il pourrait même réaliser tes rêves les plus fous et les plus secrets.

Il se lécha les babines en s'approchant dangereusement du prince. Il souffla à son oreille.

Imagine, toi et le jeune prussien, ensemble. N'est-ce pas affriolant ?

Vient-en au fait ! de quoi parles-tu ?

Arthur a d'immense pouvoir …

Cet immonde sorcier ? PAS QUESTION ! Va-t'en ! laisse-moi tranquille.

A ta guise, souffla le blond, je n'essayais que de t'aider. Honhonhon.

Il s'éloigna en prenant soin de pousser innocemment le visage de la statue, encore intacte vers le petit prince.

Celui-ci le ramassa, et l'admira. Après une petite hésitation, il prit son courage à deux mains :

Attend !

Alfred regrettait d'avoir été si lâche, ce n'était pas digne du hero qu'il était. Kiku avait la tête basse.

Pauvre Roderich-san.

Je ne voulais rien dire, c'est sorti tout seul… Shit !

Alfred siffla lorsqu'il vit le prince en compagnie du triton blond. Sous forme triton, il s'élança à sa suite.

RODERICH, pourquoi tu suis cet hypocrite ! il est dangereux !

Je vais chez Arthur ! voilà, tu es au courant, maintenant cours vite dans les jupons de ma cousine pour tout lui raconter. Puis il s'éloigna d'un coup de nageoire.

Sonné par la réplique, Alfred baissa la tête, amer. Il releva les yeux et fit signe a Kiku de suivre le prince.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense grotte en forme de tour de Londres, entourée de fumés verte et d'algues rousse.

Roderich trouva l'endroit inquiétant mais continua à suivre Francis dans les dédalles de l'antre. Chaque couloir était paré d'étranges et horribles créatures, savant mélange d'algue et de scone avec des yeux. Elles émettaient un genre de craquement sinistre qui effraya le prince.

Elles le regardèrent, l'air suppliant. Une voix froide le sorti de sa contemplation.

Entre mon très cher, entre. Ne te caches pas derrière les portes, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman.

Il sortit de son coquillage, toute tentacules dehors, il s'installa face à Francis et se servit un thé.

Alors, tu es là parce que tu ressens une forte attirance pour un humain, le prince de Prusse qui plus est. Je ne t'en ferais pas le reproche, il est pas mal du tout, bien que ce n'est pas le plus humble des hommes.

Il but une gorgé de son breuvage (oui sous l'eau, il est plus fort que bob l'éponge)

Pour obtenir ce que tu veux, il te suffit de devenir humain à ton tour.

Roderich ouvrit de grands yeux, plein d'espoir.

Vous pourriez ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Arthur.

Oui, cela dit ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Je te donne trois jours en humain, si tu réussis à recevoir un baiser d'amour véritable de ton prince, tu pourras garder tes jambes… mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu redeviendra triton, et tu nous appartiendras à jamais.

Francis se secoua de rire. Arthur repris alors :

Et en ce qui concerne le payement, je n'ai que deux exigence. Ta voix et ta virtuosité.

Tu aurais dû demander son don pour la cuisine honhonhon.

Shut up Wanker. Enfin bref, Petit prince, tu acceptes ou pas ?

Mais sans ma voix, comment vais-je…

Oh je t'en prie, souffla Francis, le langage du corps tu ne connais pas ? Je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre. HONHONHON !

Un coup de tentacules sous la table le rappela à l'ordre. L'anglais se rendit près de son chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait un liquide verdâtre et il reprit la parole.

Alors tu acceptes ? Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé et je n'attendrais pas 15 ans ! Fait ton chois, fit il en lui tendant un contrat dorée et un stylo-poisson.

Roderich serra les dents, mais se saisi du poisson et signa.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit, et il marmonna de multiples formules en celtique.

Le liquide vert engloba le jeune prince sous le regard médusé d'Alfred et Kiku qui venait d'arriver.

Une lumière rouge sortit du torse du brun et fut attirée dans un médaillon en forme d'étoile autour du cou du sorcier.

La transformation s'opéra en un tourbillon de lumière verte accompagné du rire démoniaque de l'anglais.

Lorsque les jambes vinrent remplacer la queue de poisson du brun, celui-ci commença à s'étouffer.

Sans réfléchir, Alfred et Kiku foncèrent vers lui et le portèrent vers la surface.

A l'air libre, le jeune prince pris une grande respiration et fut ramené à la plage par ses deux amis.

Fin chapitre 3


	4. chapitre 4

Le prince Triton

Chapitre 4

Alfred et Kiku étaient crevés, chacun étaient appuyés sur une pierre et reprenaient difficilement leur souffle.

Roderich, se remettait difficilement de la transformation et souffla un bon coup avant de remarqué deux colonnes de chair qui n'existaient pas avant. Il leva une jambe et l'admira sur toute sa longueur. Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

La voix agassante de l'oiseau turc se fit entendre, il atteignit la terre ferme en portant Héraclès entre ses serres :

Hey mes chouchous ! mais que faites-vous là… Oh mon grand, ya quelque chose de changer chez toi ! hum… tes cheveux ? c'est ça ?

Le félin siffla :

Il a des jambes ! vieil imbécile !

L'oiseau lui lança un regard d'ahuris avant de véritablement remarquer les deux membres de l'ex-triton. Il fit mine de réfléchir.

Pff je le savais.

Kiku pris alors la parole tandis que le prince tentait de le dresser sur ses nouvelles jambes:

Sadik-san, Héraclès-san, s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, Roderich-san a pris une apparence humaine, il faut que le prince de Prusse tombe amoureux de lui et lui donne un… un…

Kiku rougit violement, Alfred repris :

Un baiser d'amour véritable, oui, et tout ça en trois jours !

A ce moment, Roderich s'écroula dans l'eau, déclenchant une vague qui trempa les deux tritons et Héraclès, Sadik étant toujours en train de voler.

Alfred s'énerva en se transformant en crabe :

Regarde ça ! UN TRITON SUR DES JAMBES ! Des jambes humaines ! OH GOSH, sa me la coupe ! ARG, Que va dire dame Elizaveta ? Moi je le sais, elle va tenter de m'assassiner à coup de casserole. Fuck ! Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir ! Non merci, moi je retourne au palais…

Roderich paniqua et ramassa le petit crabe qui continuait son monologue.

Je vais tout raconter à sa majesté, je n'ai pas le choix Roddy ! On ira trouver un compromis avec le sorcier et tu reviendras vivre parmi nous hein ? comme sa tu… tu.

Les grands yeux violets du jeune prince se remplirent de tristesse et il continua à fixer Alfred qui perdit toute trace de colère.

Oh ça va, ça va, je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider à retrouver ton prince *soupir* tu m'en feras faire des belles !

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina et il hocha la tête de remerciement.

A ce propos, Chouchou, si tu veux te faire passer pour humain, il te faut une étoffe.

Il y a une ancienne voile là, vieux piaf, ça te suffira ? Marmonna le chat en tirant sur les tissus.

L'oiseau rouge acquiesça, et s'affaira à fabriquer une toge pour le jeune prince.

Ayant plus de talent qu'Eureka, Sadik et Héraclès réussirent à créer une toge tout à fait acceptable, un peu court mais pas vulgaire.

Roderich avait réussi à tenir sur ses jambes et s'admirait en souriant.

Quelques aboiements attirèrent son attention et il paniqua lorsqu'il vit le vieux Fritz lui foncer dessus.

Kiku plongea, Alfred se cacha dans la poche du jeune prince, Héraclès se cacha dans une crevasse et Sadik s'envola.

Le brun se mis à courir pour fuir l'animal et finalement grimpas sur un gros rocher.

Le chien l'atteignit et lui lécha avidement la joue. Roderich se calma et sourit en lui caressant la truffe.

FRITZ ? Ou es-tu mon tout beau ?

Le chien repartit vers son maitre et le brun se figea, il avait reconnu la voix. La panique s'empara de lui et il se figea.

Le chien sauta tout autour de son maitre.

Mais enfin Fritz, que t'arrives-t-il ? qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Oh ?

Le regard rubis du jeune homme croisa un sublime regard violet entouré d'une courte chevelure brune. Les lèvres étaient entrouvertes et un petit grain de beauté sous celles-ci semblait le nargué. Gilbert souffla à son chien :

Oh ? je comprends mieux.

Il s'approcha d'un pas félin.

Est-ce que ça va ? Jeune homme ? Je m'excuse si mon chien vous a un peu effrayé, il est étrange en ce moment. D'habitude il est bien plus Awesome. Il fait un peu son Dumpkopf là mais il est très gent…il.

Il fixa le visage du jeune homme qui lui souriait.

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelques part. On s'est rencontré auparavant?

Roderich hocha calmement la tête en gardant son sourire. Fritz s'excita essayant de faire comprendre à son maitre que oui c'était bien lui le triton qui l'avait sauvé et l'homme de sa vie… mais apparemment son maitre ne comprenait pas ses gesticulations… Les humains n'ont vraiment aucun odorat.

Le prince albinos pris alors les mains du brun.

C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? vous que je cherchais ! Vous vous appelez comment ?

Roderich commença a essayé de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Son sourire se fana, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Le prussien leva un sourcil.

Vous ne parlez pas ?

Le brun soupira et hocha la tête négativement. Gilbert eu un regard déçu.

Oh, alors ce n'est pas vous.

Fritz roula des yeux et l'ex-triton fit de même.

Le jeune brun réfléchit a tout allure et tenta alors d'expliqué par geste qu'il était bien celui qu'il recherchait. Pas de chance, il glissa et tomba dans les bras du prince qui rit légèrement.

Kesesese, fait attention, tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes. Il se figea un moment en croisant le regard d'améthyste, tu sembles sortir d'une bien triste expérience. Vient avec moi, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Roderich le suivit, sur le chemin il croisa Sadik et Héraclès qui lui firent un clin d'œil.

###***

Roderich s'amusait avec les étranges bulles du bain que lui avait fait préparer le prince par son majordome en chef, Feliciano Vargas.

Ve. Rescapé d'un naufrage ? Mon pauvre ami, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance… Je vais envoyer votre… Toge au nettoyage. Vee.

Alfred se sentit alors happé par les nettoyeurs et secoué dans tous les sens avant de se faire éjecté vers une autre salle.

Il reprit difficilement ses esprits et ouvrit de grands yeux devant les visions d'horreurs qui s'offrait à lui.

Des lieues avec leurs têtes coupées, des esturgeons bouillit, des crevettes sans têtes et autres soles éventrées.

Alfred eu soudainement très peur, surtout en remarquant les crabes au caviar préparé sur assiette de salades de concombre assaisonnée à l'alcool.

Une voix s'éleva de derrière les fourneaux et un homme portant un masque de chirurgien et des lunettes sortit la tête de sous un placard. Il reprit un saumon et le trancha en chantant une chanson aussi étrange que flippante :

« LA VOD_KA, la vodka,

Oui j'adore la vodka !

A midi ou le soir au diner

Avec des pirochki

Ou du très bon caviar,

Oh mais oui c'est toujours un délice.

La vodka, la vodka, kolkolkol, Da Da Da .

C'est comme trancher dans la chair bien tendre… etc… »

Alfred ne tenait plus, il avait envie de vomir mais se retient et se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie, mais le grand méchant russe l'avait repéré et le tenait entre ses doigts.

Remarquant la petite mèche de cheveux au sommet du crâne du crabe, Ivan approcha ce dernier de ses yeux pour mieux regarder. Celui-ci, sautant sur l'occasion, lui pinça le nez et courut dans toute la cuisine poursuivit par un communiste masqué enragé.

#####***

*Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger.

Le prince Gilbert était en compagnie de son Fidel bras droit, Ludwig ainsi que d'un ami de longue date, le prince Johan du Netherland.

Ach, Bruder, arrête avec tes divagations, l'homme de la plage était une hallucination !

Hm, il est vrai qu'un homme apparaissant juste pour sauver des gens de la noyade pour ensuite disparaitre, sa tient du trippe violent… Même avec mon meilleurs « matériel » je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'hallucination !

Nein ! Je l'ai vu comme je te vois, Luddy, ton Awesome grand frère n'inventerait pas une histoire pareil ! Je retrouverai le garçon, et je l'épouserais !

Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la voix du majordome n'attire son attention.

Vee, vient, c'est par ici ! voilà la salle à manger !

Roderich s'approcha, vêtu d'un ensemble blanc et bleu qui lui donnait un air princier qui lui allait à ravir. Gilbert bugga un moment puis, tout souriant, l'invita à s'assoir.

Ah, enchanté jeune homme, je suis Ludwig, l'homme installé à ma droite est le prince Johan. Installez-vous donc à la gauche de mon cher frère.

Le brun acquiesça et s'approcha de la chaise. Gilbert ne dit rien mais la tira de manière parfaitement galante en souriant comme un idiot.

Ils s'installèrent et tandis que Johan discutait, l'albinos dévorait le brun des yeux comme Ludwig dévorait du regard le jeune majordome qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Soudain, l'ex-triton gesticula et tendit la main vers le hollandais pour pouvoir toucher la pipe. Celui-ci leva un sourcil puis lui tendit en souriant.

Vous vous y connaissez ? c'est une très bonne réco…

Le brun souffla violement dans la pipe, éjectant l'herbe et les cendres sur l'homme en face de lui qui pour le coup ne riait plus du tout. Le prussien par contre éclata d'un tonitruant KESESESE !

###***

*dans la cuisine*

Le cuisinier masqué courrait toujours avec acharnement derrière le petit crabe blond qui était au bord de la crise cardiaque. C'est que ce malade lançait des couteaux.

A un moment le pauvre Alfie se trouva coincé contre un mur, à côté d'une armoire à couverts. Il faisait face à l'immense homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage mais on y devinait tout de même une colère sourde.

Après un dernier Kolkolkol, le russe s'élança vers le petit invertébré avec hargne.

Celui-ci, voyant la mort arrivé prochainement ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, pris sa forme de triton.

Le coup ne vint jamais. Alfred osa ouvrir un œil lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du couteau tomber. Le cuisinier retira ses lunettes et son masque.

Il montra alors un visage d'une étrange douceur et un sourire tendre au jeune homme-squale qui malgré tout, continuait à trembler de peur.

Ivan s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers le blond. Il ne la prit pas et garda un regard méfiant et brillant sur le russe. Le sourire de celui-ci ne s'effaça pas et il retira sa veste. Il la jeta au plus jeune pour que celui-ci puisse avoir moins froid (je rappelle qu'il est sur du carrelage.)

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal, Da ! je m'appelle Ivan, et toi ?

Le triton leva de magnifiques yeux ciels vers l'homme et répondit :

Alfred, je me nomme Alf…

Un craquement sourd le coupa dans sa phrase et il se tourna violement vers l'armoire à couvert qui lui tombait dessus.

En quelques secondes, le russe avait fait bouclier et supportait le poids de l'immense meuble. De son bras libre, il amena le triton contre lui puis s'éloigna sèchement de l'armoire qui s'effondra en un gros fracas qui alerta le majordome.

Le russe regarda le blond dans les yeux et lui dit.

Change-toi en crabe, maintenant !

Alfred obéit immédiatement et Ivan le mis dans son écharpe juste au moment où le jeune italien entrait dans la salle.

Vee, il se passe quoi ici ? Pourquoi c'est le bordel.

J'ai glissé et j'ai bousculé quelques meuble, je suis désolé, Da !

Feliciano ne dit rien mais se saisi tout de même des plats avant de disparaitre.

Ivan souffla et discrètement, amena le crabe dans la grande salle de bain, déserte.

Après avoir salé l'eau, il y plaça le petit crabe qui reprit la forme de triton. Il soupira d'aise puis demanda :

Pourquoi tout ça ?

Ivan sourit :

C'est mieux que les dalles froides, Da ? Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Alfred le regarda suspicieusement puis répondit.

J'aide mon ami à vivre son grand amour avec le prince Gilbert. Nous venons d'Atlantica, monde des sirènes et triton. Je suis le second de la…

Il arrêta de parler, se rappelant que l'homme face à lui tranchait les têtes de ses congénères. Un nouveau frisson le parcouru et il se remit sur ses gardes.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne toucherais plus au moindre poisson désormais. Je te le promets, Da !

Alfred lui sourit et lui raconta tout. Provocant parfois rire, parfois étonnement. A la fin, Alfred demanda à Ivan de resté en dehors de cette histoire et de ne rien dire à personne.

Ivan accepta à la condition qu'ils puissent se revoir.

Rougissant légèrement, le blond accepta.

Oh, Ivan, peux-tu me ramené à la chambre d'hôte ?

Da !

####***

Et voilà comment j'ai rencontré le cuistot, je te l'avais dit je suis un hero. Bref, demain tu vas visiter la ville avec ton prince, fait lui les beaux yeux, tend tes lèvres ! et après tu… Tu.

Le prince triton dormait déjà à point fermé. Alfred sourit, décidément, ce petit est désespérant.

Il lui tira la couverture dessus et alla s'installer dans la petite couchette pour chat qu'Ivan lui avait ramené.

######***

Au fond de la mer, tous les tritons cherchait le prince sans relâche. L'armée n'avait pas dormis, écumant l'océan et chaque grotte.

La reine s'en voulait pour avoir fait du mal à son cousin. Elle sanglotait doucement en regardant le vide sous le regard peiné de Raivis.

###***

Fin chapitre 4

Reviews please


	5. chapitre 5

Le prince triton.

Chapitre 5

Un GRAND REMERCIEMENT A KAERU QUI MA AIDEE A BIEN DES REPRISE DANS CETTE FIC.

###***

Antonio et Lovino attelèrent les chevaux au petit carrosse de plaisance tandis qu'Ivan y installa un panier contenant leur repas de la journée.

Près de l'eau, à quelques mètres de la, Alfred demanda à Sadik, Héraclès et Kiku de surveiller les tourtereaux ainsi que leur avancement. Il les rejoindrait à l'étang en soirée puisqu'il passait la journée avec Ivan.

Il le rejoint d'ailleurs et grimpas jusqu'à son épaule à l'aide de son écharpe. Une fois arrivé, il se cacha dans l'étoffe et attendit. En le sentant contre son cou, le russe s'en alla immédiatement vers la salle de bain.

Le prince Gilbert aida le brun à s'installer et grimpa à son coté. Il prit les rênes et fit au revoir de la main à son frère et au majordome italien assis sur ses jambes. La calèche s'élança sous le sourire joyeux de Roderich, curieux de tout et le rire tendre de l'albinos. Aucun n'avait remarqué le gros chat qui avait pris place à côté du panier ni même l'étrange oiseau rouge qui semblait constamment les survoler.

Ils se rendirent au petit village où avait lieu un petit festival de la bière, comme souvent au royaume de Prusse.

Roderich était comme un enfant, il passait de stand en stand, regardant et touchant tout à sa guise sous le regard tantôt amusé, tantôt curieux du prince.

Ils burent un verre dans une brasserie. Le brun gouta sa première bière, d'abord il fut surpris par le gout acre, et grimaça mais au fur et à mesure, il apprenait à apprécier cette boisson au grand bonheur de l'albinos.

Dans la rivière, Kiku héla Héraclès pour lui demander s'ils se sont embrassés. Le félin répondit par la négative, et le triton soupira de résignation.

Ils allèrent voire le spectacle des porteuses de bière et devant les mastodontes qui soulevaient les barons, le brun se sentit soudain beaucoup moins viril que ces bonnes femmes.

Ils virent un spectacle de musique qui donna envi à Roderich de monter sur scène, mais, se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus son talent, il s'éloigna de la scène, l'air sombre.

Il retrouva vite son sourire en passant devant une petite boulangerie aux senteurs délicieuses et il y tira l'albinos à l'intérieur qui se laissa promener avec joie. Ils en ressortirent les mains pleines de douceurs sucrés.

Sadik descendit aux côtés du chat et lui demanda :

Ils se sont embrassés ?

Le félin hocha la tête négativement. Sadik s'énerva.

OUAI BA FAUDRAIS PENSER A SE DECIDER LA ! BOK !

Peu après, les deux princes finirent dans une jolie clairière dans laquelle ils mangèrent leur Pic-Nic tranquillement près d'une rivière. Kiku les surveillait activement, agacé qu'aucun ne fasse le premier pas.

Le plus jeune riait de bon cœur aux blagues du prince Prusse. Kiku se retint de justesse, ce souverain est décidément plein d'humour. Il sentit Alfred-crabe grimper le long de son dos. Celui-ci lui parla une fois arrivé à son épaule.

Y a-t-il de l'avancement ?

Pas le moindre, Alfred-san.

Alfred s'énerva puis vit les deux hommes se rendre à une barque pour traverser le grand lac.

Gilbert rama un moment en silence, puis il toussa deux fois, attirant l'attention du jeune brun.

Au fait, je ne connais pas ton nom ? Hum, je vais essayer de le deviner tu veux bien ?

Roderich Acquiesça de la tête. Gilbert sembla réfléchir un moment.

Hum, Klaus ?

L'ex-triton fit une grimace équivoque.

Kesesese, oui, d'accord, pas Klaus. Hum, Amadeus?

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire mais fit non de la tête.

Rodolphe ?

Alfred en profita pour s'approcher de l'oreille du prince à l'aide d'un roseau, il murmura.

Roderich, il s'appelle Roderich ! Puis il disparut

Gilbert se retourna mais ne trouva rien, il murmura :

Roderich ?

Ce dernier hocha énergiquement la tête, attirant sur lui le regard rouge du prince.

C'est ton nom ? Roderich ? Kesesese, c'est un prénom Awesome, il te va bien.

Au sommet de l'arbre, Sadik perdait patience

Bien, Plus qu'une journée et monsieur fait la fine bouche ? Bon, aller, faites place, c'est le quart d'heure de romantisme, admirez mes capacité vocal, cher amis.

Il s'envola sur une branche proche de l'eau et commença a croassé comme une casserole rouillée.

Ouch, Il faudrait que quelqu'un achève cette pauvre bête. Souffla le prussien.

Enervé, Héraclès bondit sur l'arbre et écrasa la tête de l'oiseau contre la branche.

Alfred l'en remercia et prit les commandes, faisant en sorte que l'ambiance soit particulièrement romantique. Après tout, il était le compositeur de sa majesté des mers.

Bientôt tout le lac semblait raisonné d'une douce mélodie. Les lucioles voletèrent en une farandole de lumière. La barque tournait sur elle-même, berçant ses deux occupants qui se dévorait des yeux.

Dans les roseaux, le vent semblait raconter une histoire tandis que les clapotis de l'eau sonnaient comme une douce bossa nova.

Les deux hommes approchèrent lentement leurs visages, fermant doucement les yeux. Alfred serra les poings en soufflant « oui va y ! ». Kiku vit son sourire s'élargir et Héraclès étranglait Sadik avec excitation.

Mais quand leurs lèvres furent sur le point d'être scellées, le bateau tangua violement, les projetant dans le lac. Tous les spectateurs râlèrent de frustration.

Sous la barque, Francis était ravi de son méfait et repartis vers l'antre d'Arthur. Celui-ci était agacé.

Ouah, on est passé près, trop près d'ailleurs ! Le morveux est doué ! Raaah, à cette vitesse il l'aura embrassé avant ce soir ! Et bien il est temps que le terrible Arthur reprenne les choses dans ses tentacules.

Honhonhon, voici donc le retour de ce très cher Albion.

Rah oui ! et le cousin de la reine sera mien ! je veux qu'elle souffre l'enfer !

Que vas-tu donc faire ?

Je vais prendre apparence humaine et je monte à la surface !

Pas question que tu y ailles seul ! je viens avec toi, Arthy chéri ! Change-moi en homme !

Comment veux-tu que je drague le prince de Prusse si tu viens en humain, Wanker !?

Transforme-moi en autre chose alors, mais je viens.

Le sorcier réfléchit un instant et souffla…

Très bien, je te changerai en peluche…

###### »***

En surface, le prince Gilbert regardait la mer en fredonnant la berceuse de son ange gardien. Il s'arrêta et soupira. Son frère s'approcha.

Mein Bruder, si je puis me permettre, mieux vaut un fiancé bien réel qu'un rêve illusoire. Un jeune homme doux et affectueux par exemple. Souffla le blond en pointant la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôte où dormait Roderich. Il s'éloigna ensuite.

Le prince tourna la tête vers la tour et sourit, oui, peut être que son frère avait raison. Il se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller courtiser le jeune homme quand soudain, au lointain, une mélodie floue lui parvint aux oreilles.

Sur la plage un jeune homme blond marchait en chantant la douce berceuse qui hantait l'esprit du prince depuis des jours. Il portait une peluche blanche, ainsi qu'un curieux collier en forme d'étoile qui brillait de mille feux.

Le prince le fixa quelques seconde puis la brillance du collier s'infiltra dans ses yeux, leur donnant une étrange couleur violacée.

######***

Le lendemain au matin, Sadik entra en fanfare dans la chambre de l'ex-triton :

Chouchou ! réveille-toi !

Oh mais faite moi empaillé cet andouille, Ya un hero qui dort ici !

L'oiseau ne s'occupa pas des humeurs du crabe et se concentra sur Roderich.

Félicitation tu vas te marié ! toute la ville en parle ! Mes vœux de bonheur mon chouchou. Bon je retourne chercher Héraclès, on ne doit surtout pas rater ça.

Et il s'envola. Le brun, sonné par toute ses révélations, remis ses idées en place. Puis comprenant les mots de l'oiseau turc, il se leva, tout sourire et fonça à travers le château.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par la voix forte de Ludwig qui s'éleva de la grande salle.

Et bien pardonne moi d'avoir douté de toi, Bruder, il est évident que cet homme est celui dont vous me parliez. Félicitation mon cher… hum, Matthiew. Souffla-t-il au jeune homme blond aux cheveux mi- long portant une peluche dans ses bras.

Roderich eu mal au cœur, mais ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de la scène. La voix tant aimée s'éleva :

Nous souhaitons nous marier le plus vite. Cet après-midi, et le bateau nuptial prendra la mer au couché du soleil.

Cette phrase fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'ex triton. Il se cacha quelques seconde derrière la colonne puis courut jusqu'à sa chambre en larme.

Le regard du blond se fit sournois et suivit des yeux la silhouette du prince triton qui disparut à l'angle d'un mur. Il sourit en caressant le médaillon étoile.

#####***

Le bateau appareilla, chargé d'invités. Il s'éloigna tranquillement du quai laissant derrière lui un Roderich plus brisé que jamais. Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Alfred se sentait mal pour lui et s'approcha. Kiku avait la tête basse et était lui aussi au bord des larmes. Ensemble ils regardèrent le navire voguer vers l'horizon, brisant inlassablement tous les espoirs du jeune prince.

#####**

N'étant pas au courant des derniers évènements, Sadik et Héraclès volèrent jusqu'au bateau, heureux pour leur ami.

Soudain, le chat attira l'attention de l'oiseau sur une étrange mélodie venant de l'arrière du navire.

Curieux, ils s'approchèrent et virent une scène déroutante.

Un jeune homme chantait de la même voix que Roderich en dansant avec un ours en peluche qui faisait des honhonhon. Il fredonna :

Oh mais quel magnifique époux j'admire dans mon miroir, notre plan s'est déroulé bien au-delà de mes espoirs ! Le jeune triton est dans mes mains, et l'océan m'appartient ! MHAHAHAHAHA !

En riant, il s'était approché du miroir mural mais à la place du reflet du jeune homme et de son ours, les deux compères virent le terrible sorcier Arthur et son second, le perfide Francis.

Sadik repris le chat entre ses serres et fonça jusqu'aux quais en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

Ses couinements désespérés attirèrent l'attention des trois compagnons.

L'oiseau se posa en catastrophe, mais trop crevé pour parler, le félin pris la suite, tout aussi paniqué :

On l'a vu, il chantait avec des cordes vocales volées, il n'est pas celui qu'ils croient, C'est Arthur, pas Matthiew !

L'oiseau pris une grande respiration et coupa Héraclès en hurlant.

LE PRINCE VA EPOUSER LE SORCIER DES MERS SANS LE SAVOIR !

La peur se peignit sur le visage du brun, Kiku demanda.

Alfred- san, que faisons-nous ?

Je vais ramener Roderich jusqu'au bateau, toi va prévenir la reine Elizaveta… Quand à vous deux, Sadik, Héraclès… Retardez le mariage au maximum !

Les deux bêtes acceptèrent en foncèrent vers le navire en gueulant un appel à l'aide à toute créature des alentours. Roderich se jeta à l'eau et agrippa les épaules d'Alfred qui le tira comme il put.

Sur le bateau, les futurs mariés avancèrent en habit de noce. Fritz grogna à l'encontre de Matthiew mais se pris un coup de pied sur la truffe.

Ils arrivèrent devant le vieux prêtre Yao qui commença son monologue.

Euh, Gilbert voulez-vous prendre pour époux légitime Matthiew ici présent, aru ?

Celui-ci, hypnotisé souffla un « oui, je le veux » froid et impersonnel.

A ce moment un cri strident d'oiseau attira l'attention du blond qui perdit son sourire en voyant arrivé sur lui une nuée d'oiseau énervés. Il se baissa, les évitant de justesse. La seconde vague passa entre ses jambes et éjecta la peluche blanche contre une vieille femme dans le publique.

Le vieux Fritz, excité par ce retournement de situation, tira violement sur sa laisse.

Les pélicans et les otaries éclaboussèrent le jeune homme et lui envoyèrent des étoiles de mer dans la figure.

Pendant que le sorcier atterrissait dans le gâteau de noce, Roderich grimpais sur le navire, largement précédé d'Alfred sous sa forme de crabe.

Les phoques baladaient le jeune homme qui commençait à s'énerver vivement. Des dauphins lui crachèrent a la figure et Héraclès lui griffa les talons. Sadik arriva et hurla dans l'oreille du fiancé qui commença à l'étrangler pour le faire taire. L'oiseau turc saisis l'étoile entre ses serres.

Fritz en profita pour casser sa laisse et mordre Matthiew aux fesses. Sous la violence du choc, il lâcha Sadik qui lui arracha le collier. Ce dernier éclatât au pied de Roderich, libérant une étrange fumée rouge qui disparut dans le torse de l'ex triton qui venait de retrouvé sa voix. Gilbert repris ses esprits à ce moment précis.

Il sourit et pris Roderich dans les bras.

C'était toi ! cette voix tellement Awesome c'était toi !

Gilbert, je vous l'aurais dit si j'avais pu, je vous le promets.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du prince qui approcha ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune.

Mais beaucoup trop tard, le soleil venait de se coucher. Roderich fut pris d'une douleur aigue et s'écroula, dévoilant ainsi une queue de poisson à la place de ses jambes. La voix d'Arthur claqua, joyeuse.

AH ! trop tard ! AHAHAHAHA

Et le jeune Matthiew se transforma en homme poulpe tandis qu'au même moment sa peluche prenait la forme de l'homme anguille. Ils foncèrent à travers les invités et se saisirent du prince triton avant de se jeter à la mer. Alfred les suivit sous forme de crabe.

### »***

Fin chapitre 5, Reviews please.


	6. Fin

Le prince triton

Chapitre 6

###***

Dans l'eau Arthur grogna.

Tu m'as servi d'appât, prince, mais j'ai un plus gros poisson en vue, crois-moi…

LACHE MON COUSIN, SORCIER !

La reine se trouvait devant eux, menaçant Arthur de sa terrible poêle à frire qui brillait violement. Derrière elle Kiku avait pris une pose défensive alors qu'Alfred arrivait difficilement.

Arthur souriait.

Salutation, Ô reine, ahahah, comment va tu ?

Laisse le tranquille !

Jamais ! il nous appartient ! Il a signé un contrat !

Derrière le sorcier, le triton se débattait entre les bras de Francis. Elizaveta foudroya alors le contrat, mais il résista, il était parfaitement légal. Le jeune prince commença à prendre la forme d'un monstroscone comme il en avait croisé dans la tanière du sorcier.

Le visage de la reine se décomposa.

Héhéhé, tu vois, ce pacte est irrévocable, même pour toi, cela dit, en bon gentleman, j'accepte de négocier, mais, le cousin adoré de la reine des mers est une marchandise rarissime. J'accepterai de faire un échange avec une personne plus précieuse. Hinhinhin.

###***

A la surface, Ludwig hurla a son frère de revenir sur le bateau.

Pas question Bruder ! Je ne le reperdrais pas ! pas encore !

Et il plongea.

##########***

La reine hésita.

Alors, ma reine, quel est ta décision ?

Ses yeux verts passèrent du sorcier à Roderich puis elle détourna les yeux et changea la signature du brun avec la sienne. Le jeune prince repris sa forme initial mais la reine se changea en être mi algue, mi scone avec une fleur sur le côté de la tête. Alfred s'approcha et souffla.

Majesté ?

Roderich murmura, amer :

Oh, Eli … je suis désolé.

Le rire d'Arthur raisonna, plus lugubre que jamais. Il se saisi de la poêle ainsi que de la couronne.

Le jeune prince lui fonça dessus et lui tira les cheveux, mais il fut projeté contre un rocher et menacé du terrible ustensile. Arthur grogna puis hurla quand il sentit un harpon lui déchiré le muscle.

Il jeta un regard noir à Gilbert qui nageait près de la surface.

Wanker ! Francis, règle lui son compte ! Siffla le sorcier en retenant Roderich dans ses tentacules.

L'homme-anguille fonça vers l'humain. Celui-ci eu à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il fut tiré vers le fond avec une force phénoménale.

Voyant ça, Kiku se projeta contre Francis et le gifla avec sa nageoire. Le français lâcha l'albinos avec agacement. Au fond, Arthur visait le prussien avec la poêle.

Dit adieu à ton prince, jeune triton.

Mais au moment de tirer, Roderich lui arracha des cheveux, faisant que le rayon atteigne la demi-anguille, le vaporisant.

FRANCIS, mon pauvre mamour…. GRRR ! VOUUUUS !

Le sorcier s'énerva en voyant Roderich et Alfred-triton remonter l'albinos à la surface à toute vitesse. Une fumée verte l'entoura et les grognements s'intensifièrent. Kiku, qui était resté protéger la reine, vit l'énorme forme remonter à toute allure.

A l'air libre le brun criait.

Gilbert, sauve-toi !

Je te laisserais pas, je suis trop Awesome pour ça. Répondit-il en prenant le triton contre lui.

Alfred glapit :

Oh non ! je crois qu'on a un gros problème.

A ce moment exactement, l'énorme tête couronnée d'Arthur sortit de l'eau en riant d'une voix grasse. Les trois hommes étaient accrochés à son diadème. Roderich et son prince sautèrent mais Alfred ne lâcha pas prise. Ayant le vertige, il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi.

Au quai Ivan faisait les cents pas près du nouveau navire de pêche. Alfred n'était pas venu le voir aujourd'hui et ça le stressais. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix du capitaine Mathias :

HEY ! REGARDEZ CA ! C'EST LE SORCIER DES MERS.

Le danois regardait la grosse forme verte à l'horizon depuis sa lunette. Il avait un grand sourire.

Le russe monta sur le bateau et lui pris la longue vue des mains et observa le triton-poulpe énorme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut Alfred agrippé à la couronne de la bête. Il gueula.

LES ENFANTS, FAUT Y ALLER, JE VOUS CUISINERAIS DU POULPE CE SOIR. DA !

Tous les matelots sourirent comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Nataniel et Aleksander lâchèrent sèchement les voiles et le Rot Adler (nouveau bateau de pêche, l'autre ayant coulé) partit comme une balle vers le monstre. Mathias hurla de joie.

YAHA ! SUS AU KRAKEN !

Roderich et Gilbert essayaient tant bien que mal de fuir loin de l'énorme Arthur dont la voix raisonnait à des kilomètres.

Fuyez pitoyable créature, sinistres avortons !

Une tentacule émeraude s'écrasa à quelques centimètre du couple.

Arthur leva la poêle au ciel, le rendant noir et provoquant d'effroyables orage. Les vagues redoublèrent de taille et le vent se fit plus froid.

Je suis le souverain des océans, les vagues obéissent à mes moindres désirs.

A nouveau, un tentacule s'écrasa, provoquant une déferlante qui sépara le prince triton de l'albinos. Celui-ci se fit éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Roderich cria :

GILBERT !

Il ne put aller le rejoindre car il fut attiré dans un siphon. Arthur visa et tenta à plusieurs reprise de le vaporiser mais Alfred lui donnait des coups de nageoire dans les yeux sans lâcher la couronne.

Le sorcier grogna.

Plus loin Gilbert tentait vainement de rejoindre son aimé mais le courant était trop fort, il se fit pourtant happer par un filet de pêche qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

L'albinos fut hissé au bord du Rot Adler et salué par l'équipage.

YOSH ! MAJESTE, SA FAIT PLAISIR DE VOUS VOIR EN UN SEUL MORCEAU. UNE PECHE AU GROS, SA VOUS DIT ?

Gilbert repris ses esprits et sourit en gueulant !

JA ! ABBATEZ MOI SE SUSHI GEANT ! PAS DE QUARTIER !

BERWALD ! TINO ! LES HARPONS SUR LE DEVANT DU BATEAU ! NAT, ALEKSANDER, FERMEZ LA GRANDE VOILE, NOUS NE NAVIGERONS QU'AVEC LES PETITES VOILES ! IVAN, VOUS ETES FORT, ARMEZ LES HARPONS AVEC TINO ET BE' !

Le russe s'exécuta et en un rien de temps, ils étaient armé et près à l'attaque.

Mathias donna un violent coup de barre et traversa le siphon. Quand il fit face au monstre émeraude, le danois hurla.

FEU !

Les harpons s'envolèrent mais le sorcier se protégea grâce à la poêle. Il s'énerva d'avantage en voyant le bateau des pécheurs. Alfred, perché sur la couronne, sourit de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant Ivan.

Une deuxième salve d'harpon décolla, eux aussi stoppé par la magie de l'ustensile.

L'équipage blanchit. Mathias souffla mais ne perdit pas le nord.

Bon les gens, vous savez tous nager ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, étonnés par une telle question quand soudain Mathias leva sur eux un regard limite fou.

Ba sautez tous car je vais écraser ce bateau sur le remake loupé des dents de la mer ! Et bougez-vous, c'est un ordre !

Berwald se saisi de Tino et sauta sans demander son reste. Gilbert fit un salut militaire au danois et les suivit. Ivan fit signe à Alfred de sauter immédiatement avant de plonger à son tour. Alfred pris son courage à deux mains et le rejoignit.

Aleksander tira son frère a sa suite et le jeta a l'eau. Il s'approcha de Mathias qui lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de sourire.

T'inquiète, je survivrais !

Le norvégien ne répondit pas mais pris le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Le danois répondit avidement au baiser puis le repoussa doucement.

Je te promets que je survivrais et je te rejoindrai !

Je te promets mille souffrances si tu ne reviens pas imbécile.

Et sur ses belles paroles, il plongea.

Mathias eu un sourire rêveur puis d'un violent coup de volant, se plaça face au sorcier.

Le navire pris sèchement de la vitesse et vint planter sa proue dans l'abdomen d'Arthur qui hurla de douleur. Les tentacules se contractèrent et vinrent englober le bateau qui coula à sa suite.

Le prince Gilbert réussis à retrouver la terre ferme, mais s'écroula de fatigue sur le sable de la plage.

Suite à la disparition d'Arthur, des éclats de magie eurent lieu partout en mer, transformant les monstroscone en triton et sirène.

La reine Elizaveta récupéra son apparence et son bien avec un sourire satisfait.

La nuit touchait enfin à sa fin.

###***

Depuis son rocher, Roderich regardait son prince avec un regard mélancolique. Il soupirait profondément.

Derrière lui, la reine l'observait au côté de Kiku et d'Alfred. Elle souffla :

Je crois qu'il l'aime sincèrement, n'est-ce pas, Alfred ?

Oui, pas de doute… Je vous ai toujours dit qu'il fallait le laisser faire ses propres expériences. C'est un adulte maintenant.

Elle leva un sourcil puis sourit :

Tu disais vraiment cela toi ?

Il lui répondit d'un rire idiot.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Roddy. Kiku murmura.

Il me semble que Gilbert-San a aussi prouvé qu'il tenait vraiment à Roderich-san !

Elizaveta soupira :

Je n'ai plus qu'un seul problème à régler alors.

Lequel, votre majesté ?

Elle leva sur les deux tritons des yeux pleins de larmes. Elle sanglotât doucement :

-comment vais-je supporter son absence ?

Puis elle leva sa poêle qui pris une couleur dorée avant de la pointé vers son cousin. De petites vagues d'or lui caressèrent la nageoire, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il regarda sa cousine avec tendresse. Au même moment le prince commença à se réveiller. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda la mer.

Il vit le jeune prince de ses rêves marcher vers lui en toge avec un sourire des plus splendides.

L'albinos le pris dans les bras en riant, puis posa enfin les lèvres sur cette bouche si tentante. Le baisé les électrisa tous les deux.

Dans la mer, la souveraine saignait abondement du nez. Elle dit à Alfred :

J'ai fait le bon choix Alfie…. ALFIE ? Kiku, où est Alfie ?

Le triton sourit puis pointa vers une petite plage un peu plus loin. La dame s'approcha et vit son conseillé dans les bras d'un immense humain qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. La queue de requin entoura la taille du russe qui le plaquait contre lui.

La brune s'approcha discrètement, en se pinçant le nez et elle les écouta.

Je suis désolé Ivan, Je ne peux pas rester, je suis le second de la reine, j'ai des responsabilités… Oh Ivan je ferais tout pour rester moi aussi.

Ne m'abandonne pas Alfred. Mon tournesol, reste !

Il le sera dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir. Le blond fit de même et une larme coula.

AH NON, HEIN ! J'AI BESOIN DE MON CONSEILLER MOI !

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et regardèrent la reine d'un air perdu. Elle reprit.

DONC SI VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT ETRE ENSEMBLE, C'EST LE GRAND QUI VIENT SOUS LA MER ET PAS L'INVERSE ! SUIS-JE CLAIR ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert. Elle fixa alors le russe :

Que décides-tu ?

Il souria à Alfred et dit :

DA !

A la bonne heure.

Elle pointa sa poêle vers le géant qui entra dans l'eau. Ses jambes se lièrent et une queue d'orque noire et blanche apparue ainsi qu'un aileron noir dorsale entre les deux omoplates.

Ravi, Alfred lui sauta dans les bras et l'attira vers le fond de l'eau pour un baiser passionné.

La souveraine était fière du résultat. Elle se tourna vers Kiku.

Le viking qu'on a repêché, tu en as fait quoi ?

J'ai laissé Mathias-san aux mains d'Aleksander-san. Tout ira bien pour lui, dame Eli.

Elle sourit, satisfaite.

######################***

C'est tout de blanc vêtus que les deux amants se dirent oui, par un magnifique après-midi de juillet.

Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser, puis ils saluèrent la foule.

Fritz était ravi que son maitre trouve enfin l'amour.

Feliciano pleurait de joie dans les bras de Ludwig. Lovino applaudissait tout en donnant des tapes sur les mains baladeuses d'Antonio au meilleur de sa forme. Mathias ayant un bras cassé, n'applaudit pas mais sifflait avec joie.

Dans la mer, les cousines hurlèrent de joie. Sadik se mouchait dans la queue d'Héraclès qui feula d'agacement.

Ivan s'accrocha au bateau et, d'une main, souleva Alfred jusqu'en haut. Le blond fit face à Roderich et le pris dans les bras. Le russe le ramena à l'eau puis souleva Kiku qui lui fit tous ses vœux de bonheur.

Elizaveta créa une vague et, avec élégance, s'approcha du bateau. Car on a la classe où on ne l'a pas.

Elle prit les époux dans les bras et pleura de joie.

Vivez heureux, mes très cher.

Je vous aime, chère cousine. Lui souffla Roddy.

Elle sourit et les lâcha. La reine s'en retourna a la mer et d'un habille mouvement de poêle à frire créa dans le ciel un magnifique arc-en-ciel.

######################***

Moralité, Un anglais, ce n'est pas fait pour tenir une poêle.

FIN !

Review ?


End file.
